Angel: All Apocalypses Aside
by JDMarx
Summary: Set Two Years After "Not Fade Away"
1. Prologue

Angel

"All Apocalypses Aside"

By

SHAWNTARA  
&

JDM

Summary: It's one year after the climactic battle between Angel Investigations and Wolfram and Hart where we last saw our heroes: Angel, Spike, Gunn, Illyria facing down against hell on Earth in the alley behind the Hyperion.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own nor will we pretend to own any characters from "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" or "Angel" because we don't want Joss "the Man" Whedon coming after us.

We do own: Kelli, and Shane.

This is the brain child of my fortunate other who has a better working knowledge of the Whedon-verse than I. Firefly is more my expertise.

RATED: PG-13 for violence, adult content, adult language and the other good stuff.

PROLOGUE

As Angel sat in the dark office at the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles, he sat in heavy reflection of the chaos of the past two years. The endgame between the surviving elements of Angel Investigations and the legion of Wolfram and Hart was not the end as they feared. It was the only the beginning.

In the past year, demonic activity in LA had reached its all time high. Angel and his team never seemed to have a moments peace as they carried on the good fight. Especially with Spike sticking around after the endgame. Along with Illyria who decided to change the means of her ways. Both Spike and Illyria were intricate factors in the success of Angel Investigations.

Gunn, after spending six months recuperating from his near-fatal wounds, returned to fight alongside the rest of the team. Both he and Illyria saw elements in the other that they had never imagined. They had become very close and Illyria played a critical part in Gunn's recovery as many times Gunn had wanted to surrender and give up after his back was critically wounded and lost the ability to walk for a good quarter of his recovery.

At the dusk of the day, the members of Angel Investigations had all lost people closest to their hearts during their journey. Angel had lost the truest love of his life, Cordelia. The ancient goddess Illyria had taken the life of Winifred "Fred" Burkle in her path to return to her domain. And in the process loosing her god-like powers and coming to respect humanity. Illyria's loss came from the passing of Wesley Wyndom-Price during his operation in opposing the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart. This event causing the humanity to swell within the once ancient goddess. Charles Gunn who had fought alongside Angel for five years had unwillingly taken part in Fred's death. The guilt flourishing within was unbearable and would had continued to eat his soul away if not for Illyria. Spike had lost people that he had come to trust: Fred, and Wesley. And no doubt felt an emptiness in his un-dead heart as he had lost the one true love: the slayer, Buffy as she had never learned that he was alive after seemingly perishing at the Hell Mouth in Sunnydale. Andrew had kept his vow to Spike and never revealed this startling revelation. Lorne had vanished off into the night after killing Lindsay and had never been heard from again.

Despite all the losses inflicted against Angel and his team, as long as the fight carried on, and they would be willing to sacrafice their lives in protecting the innocent, there would be many more to be lost. But their union and destiny that laid on the road upon them would never let their friendship be broken.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Angel's thoughts drifted away into silence as the front door to the Hyperion Hotel open and briskly closed as the voices of his team mates began to fill the lobby as they returned from their sweeps of the city. He listened intently as he separated the voices. Three different voices: Spike, Gunn, Illyria.

All three, Angel thought with relief. These days every sweep mission out on the city was a challenge. It wasn't like the good old days with the usual run ins with the lowest of the low of the demon class. These days things were different.

Despite narrowly avoided death and dismemberment by the hordes of Wolfram & Hart, Angel would had thought that things would go back to normal when Angel and his comrades returned to their roots. Well all except for Illyria and Spike. If they had returned to their routes, Illyria would be sanctifying live sacrifices and Spike would be pining over a certain vampire slayer.

Angel walked around the corner to see the trio unloading and checking their weapons. He stood at the corner of the hall as he could see the three interacting. The team had come a long way recovering from their fight against Wolfram & Hart. And Angel could not had been more prouder to see how well the team had adapted with one another.

As he walked towards the lobby he realized that one of the few things he missed from his days as the CEO of the Los Angeles division of Wolfram and Hart were the many times he saw Illyria kicking the shit out of Spike in the down below research labs of the building.

"I bloody had him," Spike rambled as Angel approached.

"You had your ass surrounded," Gunn returned as Illyria silently checked her weapons: her trusted axe that was still stained by the blood of her enemy.

"If I hadn't stepped in, we'd be bringing you back in a ash tray," Gunn remarked as he began checking his cross-bow.

"Charming thought," Angel remarked as he stood before his team.

"Sod off, peaches" Spike said as he light a cigarette and puffed the air and enjoyed the smooth nicotine in his system. _Nothing' like a smoke after the deal's done_, Spike always said.

"I thought I said no smoking," Angel said as he pointed to a no smoking sign.

"Yep, certainly looks that way," Spike exhaled a puff of smoke and walked off leaving Angel shaking his head at the insubordination. _How the hell do I live with him_?

"How was the night?" Angel asked.

"A good night for spilled blood," the proud ex ancient-goddess exclaimed as the adrenaline of the sweep continued to diminish. "I wish to return into the night and do more damage. Inflicting harm on that vehicle was enjoyable."

"Enjoyable?" Spike asked as he returned from the kitchen with the cigarette in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. "You murdered a Desoto ,you ex ancient goddess."

"It was, enjoyable," she said as a smile formed.

Angel stood off as he laughed silently to himself. He saw the bond that the team shared. Yes, even a bond with Spike. Even though Angel would never admit it. Not even if his un-dead life depended on it.

The phone in the Hyperion lobby rang as the ringing echoed off the walls in the now silent air.

Illyria walked over to the ringing phone and picked up the receiver. This act causing Spike's eyes to roll in the back of his head as he remembered the last time she played operator.

"Angel Investigations, what may we slaughter for you."

Angel rushed over to grab the extension from Illyria as Spike and Gunn looked on laughing uncontrollably as Spike finished downing his beer.

"Angel Investigations, how can we help you?" He said as he motioned for Illyria to relinquish her hold on the phone. _Now_, Angel mouthed to her as she reluctantly obeyed.

Illyria moved to stand by Spike and Gunn. "Why am I not allowed to respond to that contraption."

"You're a little forward, luv. Even for me." Spike said as he looked on to see the _fearless leader_ taking on a new case no doubt. "No rest for the wicked."

Later on, Angel returned to his office as the rest of the gang ordered pizza from the local pizza delivery joint that was in fact two blocks away. Even though the distance was small, the pizza would arrive cold and Spike would threaten to bite the pizza delivery boy when he asked for a tip. "Yeah," Spike would say. "You want a tip you little git, get a life and leave the Dungeons and Dragons in grade school.."

Angel listened intently as to what the person on the receiver was telling him. "So your telling me that she was grabbed off the streets in broad day light?"

"Yes," the voice on the other end replied.

"So what do you need from us?" he asked as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from his desk. He was immediately concerned about the event that was carried out no less than a day ago.

As Angel continued to write down on paper what the person on the line was telling him, he began to draw a mental picture as he could see her being snabbed off the side of the street in the middle of the day as if he was standing there witnessing the event. Minus the smoke and spontaneous combustion.

"We'll start looking into this immediately. I'll get back with you in a few days to let you know what we've found, Andrew."

"Thank you, Angel. Any help you can provide us, will be extraordinarily appreciated," Andrew responded from his office in the heart of London, England in the new Watcher Council headquarters.

"Oh, and one more thing Andrew," Angel paused as he grabbed the young Watcher's attention.

"Anything, Angel."

"Does she know your asking for our help?"

The line on the other end was dead silent as he would had sworn the connection was broking until the sound of Andrew clearing his throat sounded.

"Who do you think asked me to call, Angel?" Andrew asked. "She understands the bond that you and Faith once had. She knew that you would want to help in any way possible. And with intelligence pointing to your neck of the woods, there was no one better."

"Andrew, one other thing. Does she know about him?"

"No, Angel. I've always kept my vow to conceal that Spike lives on."

"We've got the situation covered on this end. Ill be in touch."

"We'll talk to you soon, Angel. Cherio!"

Angel rolled his eyes, "Good bye, Andrew," as he hung the extension up and gathered his thoughts of what to tell the team. He immediately stood up and proceeded towards the lobby as he saw Spike standing at the front door as the pizza delivery boy was delivering yet a cold pizza once again.

"Get out of here!" Spike roared at the delivery boy who was no more than seventeen. The boy tucked tails and ran as Spike closed the door and Angel entered the lobby. A moment later the sound of wheels peeling out as the pizza car drove off.

"Oh yeah, stone cold pizza. God's gift to man, and vampires alike," Spike announced as he headed towards the rest of the team.

"Why don't we check out the other joint on the corner of fourth?" Gunn inquired as he grabbed a piece of cold pepperoni and extra cheese pizza.

"Because, they'll show up on time and we'll have to fork out full charge," Spike announced the obvious.

Angel approached as Illyria as always began to toy with her pizza. "I can not describe the taste of this _pizza_ sauce."

"That's why you shut the thought process down and enjoy it, luv" Spike said as he gulped down yet another beer.

"We've got a situation," Angel announced as he attracted the team's attention.

"Oh, what is it we have this time around, fearless leader? Another boogie man closet infestation?" Spike snapped in between gulps of his beer and bites of his pizza.

"Faith's been kidnapped."

The light-heartedness in the room sucked out of the room as time seemingly slowed down from the announcement of the startling revelation.

"The Watchers think she'll be headed to LA."

Spike was the first to rise from his chair, leaving the pizza and beer on the coffee table. "What's the game plan, boss man?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The atmosphere was filled with tension and concern from all who knew Faith. Illyria sat on the sofa. In front of her sat her un-eaten slice of cold pizza as she examine the memories of her _vessel_ Fred, as to who this Faith was. But her attempts failed as over the years the memories of the vessel faded away as the sands of time.

"Faith? Who is this entity you refer of?"

"You don't remmember?" Angel asked.

"If I recalled the name of this entity, I would not be asking," Illyria responded curtly as even to this day the loss of her ancient powers were still a _touchy feely nerve_ as Spike referred to it.

"Lovely girl," Spike interjected. "Black leather pants, demons in her closet, rogue vampire slayer. Have I missed anything?" Spike directed his question to Angel.

"A vampire slayer," Illyria tilted her head to one side as the term was not familiar to her.

As Angel listened to Illyria, he turned to Spike and nodded his head. "Get the book."

Spike saluted smartly and left for Angel's office.

"What's the situation we're looking at here?" Gunn inquired.

As Angel was about to respond to the question, Spike grunted in the other room. "What shelf?"

"Third shelf from the top. Second from the left," Angel shouted back.

"Ah, found it!" Spike remarked as a second later he returned to the lobby and handed Illyria a leather bound book. "Here you go love, Vampire Slayers for Dummies."

"I am no dummy," Illyria responded in an offensed tone.

"The situation is we know little to nothing about the situation," Angel answered.

"One of those cases," Gunn announced as he had lost his appetite and placed the slice of pizza back in the box.

"Andrews acting liasion between us and the Watcher Council--"

"Ah,. Excuse me," Spike said raising his hand. "But last I heard, the Watchers didn't much care for our little group. Since your big idea of taking Wolfram & Hart that is. Bloody, they weren't even there to help us. And by the way, I wanted to slay the dragon."

"It's been two years, Spike. People's visions of others have a habit of changing. You got to kill two slaers and at least I got to slay a dragon.

"Indeed," Illyria said as she continued to read the contents of the book. "I once believed that Spike would double cross your leadership, Angel. In fact, I had what entities called: "lost a bet."

"Really?" Spike raised an eye brow.

"Yes," Illyria answered as she looked over to Gunn sitting in the chair across from her. "By the way Gunn, you still owe me what you call "twenty bucks."

"And what does the former Miss Goddess of the Universe think of me now?" Spike snarled.

"Your blonde," Illyria replied shortly.

Spike chuckled as he began to see the coldness that Illyria displayed against him continued to fade away since their endgame against Wolfram & Hart. How they managed to survive the battle continued to amaze him.

"Buffy wants us on this and I don't blame her."

Spike's eyes dazzled from the reference of the only vampire slayer close to his heart. A former enemy turned former lover. The universe had the weird means of portraying life indeed he once wrote during his days as being known for his bl;oody awful poetry.

"Fascinating information," Illyria declared as she closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. "It is highly improbable that Spike managed to best one of these warriors."

Spike looked to her and glared intently. "I wasn't always known to have a soul. I've had a few skeletons in my closet. How bout you?"

Illyria glared in response to the insult. "The one that collected this information was indeed a warrrior at heart hidden beneath the spirit of a scholar. Who was this entity?"

Angel glanced at Spike then back to Illyria who was staring at him with her cold ancient eyes. "Wes," he responded as even to this day the death of their former comrade was still a fresh wound. Even to Illyria who's cold ancient eyes morphed into the eyes of a human with emotions blossoming until fading. Somewhere inside her, Fred was still alive. But she was beyond saving.

"The plan is to check all our contacts and resources on the streets. Why they're bringing her to LA is anyone's best guess," Angel stated.

"Perhaps it's the time of year," Spike remarked.

"Who captured her? Have they asked for any ransom?" Gunn asked.

"Not so far. But when Andrew called the event was only half a day old. If there's going to be a ransom demand, it'll happen in the first twenty four to thirty two hours," Angel stated. "But we all know that there won't be any ransom demands. This is a Slayer people.

"So, we have no idea who captured our beloved rogue slayer, and we're going to save the day as always," Spike remarked as he reached for his bottle of beer that he found was empty of its content. "Sounds like fun as always," as Spike smirked as he headed off to the kitchen with the empty bottle in hand.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Awareness slowly returned to Faith as the fog of unconsciousness lifted as Faith awoke with a splitting head ache.

"What did I drink?" She asked as she looked around to get her bearings. Her observation only revealing to her that she was in a dark room.

__

Did I drink anything? She asked herself as the memories slowly began pouring in. _No_, _didn't have a drink_, she realized as the cause of the headache was from a blunt object on the back of her head.

The last thing she remembered was walking down the streets in Rome after leaving a early-morning meeting at the Watcher Council's headquarters and finding herself being smacked on the back of the head.

"Who the hell hit me?" she asked not knowing if anyone was in the room. The only reason coming to mind of the assault was that somehow some petty thief got the better of her. A petty thief gaining the upper hand over a highly trained vampire slayer.

"Whoever the hell hit me, better hope to whatever God they believe in that I never get my hands around their neck!" She barked as she tried to stand up from her chair. Only then when her attempt failed that she realized that she was chained to the uncomfortable wooden with a sharp splinter of wood sticking into her lower back.

"You sure know how to treat a house guest," she continued as her attempts to lure anyone who could be standing in the shadows of the room were futile.

The light in the room was too low for her to see what sort of chains shackled to her chair. And despite the strength she conjured to break her chains grew vain as she remained shackled.

Panicking was absent in Faith. She didn't even remember what that sensation felt like as she closed her thoughts and eyes and listened to the room. All strategies of escaping the room were vain as she couldn't free herself. So she went on calculating how she could free herself.

__

There's always a way out of a trap, she thought to herself not wanting to voice the words in the case someone was near and listening. But that was unlikely since her shallow breathing did not allow her to hear anyone else in the room. Nor could she smell another prescence. Either her captors wore deoderant, colone, or a stinch. No one was with her.

In the blink of an eye that was a dark low-light room, turned into a brightly light room as the sounds of a metalic door opening and flooding the room with bright outside light that attacked her eyes bluntly. The new light forcing her to close her eyes as she immediately caught a scent and breathing of another person clouded in the bright light until the door closed behind.

"So, this is how you treat guests?"

"I'm sorry the accomodations aren't to your preferance, Faith," the voice of a man responded. A voice that red-flagged Faith as knowing the voice from somewhere.

"You? Who are you?"

Her question was answered by the flick of a light switch and a medium height long dark haired man moved to stand in front of her.

The lights turning on in the room weren't as blunt as the blinding outside light. This allowed Faith to immediately see her captor.

"You," she said realizing who stood before her.

"Hello, Faith. Long time no see," the man greeted with a smirk grin. "Miss me?"

"Lindsey," the tone of her voice was filled with acid. "What the hell is this?"

"You're my guest, Faith. Can't you see? I thought we could catch up on old times."

"I don't go out with goons, Lindsey."

"Oh, no. You got my intentions all wrong."

"So humor me, you bastard. What the hell is this. And what the hell hit me?"

"Oh, that. Sorry about the blow to the head. But I figured you wouldn't come along willingly."

"Really? What gave you that idea?"

Lindsey stood in awe of his captive prey. "Faith, always the tough girl. I'm glad to see some things haven't changed."

"So you know what I'll do to you when I get out of these chains," Faith said as she tried to break free from the chains once again resulting in failure. She knew she couldn't wear herself down trying to free herself. Whatever that was ahead of her, she knew she would need all her strength reserved and ready to be unleashed.

"Don't bother trying to break free, Faith. Those chains are composited of a nice little Majik spell that no-one can break through. Not even that of a slayer."

That would explain how Faith was finding it difficult if not impossible to breaking free. Faith had broken free from numerous chains before. But not of the kind that bound her.

"So, are you going to bore me to death, or are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? Were you lonely tonight?"

"I don't get lonely anymore, my dear. At least, I don't let it bother me too much. I find strength in the absence of companionship."

"You obvious must not date much."

Lindsey smiled at the strength displayed before him. "Strength in the form of wise-cracking insults. Oh, I so missed you."

"Wish I could say the same for you."

"How long has it been, Faith?"

"Obviously not long enough," Faith said as she prayed for Lindsey to come closer to her. At least if she wasn't able to get her hands around her neck and suffocate the life out of her captor, she could at least spit in his face.

"I've been watching you, Faith. I've been watching you for a long time. If anyone had told me that the rogue vampire slayer: Faith, would go legit and help in the creation of a slayer army, I never would had believed it."

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Lindsey. What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, don't worry," Lindsey said as he could hear the tone in her voice. "I don't want anything to do with your slayer army. And I know you'll be as disapointed as much as me when I say I don't want any information. Hold you disapointment, but I'll doubt there'll be any torture or interrogation this go-around."

"Oh," Faith said trying to muster the impression of serious dissapointment. "You must be loosing your balls, Lindsey."

"I said I _doubted_ it. But if you don't coroperate, I may have to break out my little black bag."

"Black bag of what? Tortureous music?"

"Oh, you may find out after all.," Lindsey said as he began to walk towards her. Stopping out of spit and arm's length, he began walking around her chair. "So, you want to know what your doing here, uh?"

"Gee, what gave you that idea?"

"I've always been able to see the clearer picture. But you, legit? That one's new for the record books."

"You bore me."

"But we're just getting started."

"Hm? Are you going to get to the point, or am I going to get some sleep. I have a splitting headache you might as well have guessed."

"Yeah, I see the blood on her head."

__

Blood? Without being able to inspect her wound, was wasn't able to tell if she was bleeding. It could be a problem. Continous severe bleeding would wear her resistance down considerably.

"You're here, because I need you."

"Your such a romantic."

"I know," Lindsey countered as he made a complete circle around her chair and now stood in front of her. His deep gaze penetrating her own. "They say the windows of the soul are the eyes. And I see fear in you. Your growing soft."

What the hell, Faith thought as she spit in Lindsey's direction. But missing the target.

"I told them you were such a rebellious spirit. Just the type we need."

"You know, I keep thinking that your going to get to the point and keep on being disapointed."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you everything. So I'll just give you a little tease to keep you on your toes. There's a job that I and my associates need done. And guess what, we need a Chosen Slayer for the job. And that's you."

"Why me? Last time I checked there were several hundred of us."

"Your so blind. You think the several hundred of slayers in your little army are full blooded slayers? They may have all the strength and agility like you and Buffy. But in the end, there just you and Buffy."

"So? My question is why me? Why not go after Buffy?"

"You know, thought about it, should of, could of, would of, but didn't want to go down that road. I needed you."  
  
"You are such the romantic," Faith smiled smartly.

"Oh, I've got far more better things in stoer for you, Faith. And the reason why I chose you, was well, whether you like it or not, you owe me."

"And that would be, why?"

"I hired you to take Angel out. Not find God and be reformed."

"Oh, that," Faith said as she recalled the event as if it had happened just yesterday. She remmeber going to LA, being hired by Lindsey who at the time was a secured employer of Wolfram & Hart and being hired to take his main nemesis out of the grand scheme of things.

"You honsetly think you turned away from your evil ways? You think it can happen just like that?"

Faith remained silent and still.

"It's not that easy. You can treat evil, but you can't reform it. And before this is all over---well, why spoil all the fun. Patience is a virtue, Faith."

The door behind Lindsey open, as he blocked her view of who entered. Only when the individual stood next to Lindsey did she see who it was. A demon. A class of demon that she had numerous encounters in the path. She knew the demon was the type of scum that chose to follow instead of to lead. Hired help.

"The plane is ready," the lackey announced.

__

Plane? Faith thought as she saw Lindsey nod his head.

"Prepare her for transport," Lindsey said as he turned about and headed out of the room.

"Lindsey, you son of a bitch. Let me go and I'll kill you quickly."

Lindsey turned around. "There, you see? I've won. You disappoint me, Faith. We've only been talking for a few minutes, and already your desperate. Enjoy the flight. See you in LA.

__

LA? Was the last thought in her mind as she struggled in her chair as the lackey injected her right arm with a hypo-syringue. Immediately she felt the fog of unconsciousness return as her eyes grew heavier to keep open.

Until everything was black.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello to all of our readers! Sorry it has been awhile since our last update, due to college and work schedules we were not able to update as quick. So please stay tuned for more updates they will be getting more frequent we promise. Again thank you to all that are reading this story. Now on with the next Chapter. Toodles Ya'll!!!!

Chapter 4

Buffy Summers stood in the kitchen of her Rome apartment with her cold coffee in her hands. Her thoughts directed towards Faith. Her mind working over-time and multi-tasking as she was figuring who would want to abduct her. Faith's well being foremost on her mind.

The time was 10:23 p.m. A little over twenty-four hours had passed since the abduction. An act that shook the Watcher Council and the Slayer Army to the core. Faith was one of them. A statement that Buffy was proud to admit.

If anyone had told her that she would be this concerned over the rogue slayer before their climactic battle at the Hellmouth, she never would had believed them. She would have written them off as suffering from wishful thinking.

Over the three years, the bond between Buffy and Faith had strengthened. She never would have believed that anyone could truly change as Buffy had seen Faith accomplish. She was proud of her, and ever more proud that Faith had accepted the offer of being Buffy's number one slayer. Whenever Buffy was away from operations in Rome, Faith always filled in.

As Faith's abduction was still fresh, she could not imagine what Faith was being put through. She would no doubt question her decision on bringing Faith into the mix if anything was to go wrong, but Faith knew the dangers, but that was the worst scenario. The best scenario would have Faith being rescued and they would all save the day. Just like they always did, but even Buffy had wondered when their luck would run out.

No, I can't think like that, she said in her mind as she tossed the cold coffee in the porcaclin sink and forgetting to wash the coffee down with water. No doubt Dawn would get on to her for that, but she wasn't thinking about stains. Her thoughts were on something far more important.

Dawn looked away from her laptop screen as she sat cross-legged at the living room's central oak coffee table as she felt her back stiffening from her research that she had been scrolling through. The time on her laptop screen said it was 7:12 the last time she looked. Now it was three hours later. Time flies when you're in a critical situation.

Standing up, she looked as her sister poured the coffee down the sink. She knew she would forget about rinsing the coffee down before it stained. The little sister always had to remind her of that but she would let it fly this time as she approached the kitchen when Buffy found out that there was no more coffee.

Buffy sighed as she started to put another pot on as Dawn watched silently.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a Sunkist.

"Fine," she replied as her mind was elsewhere.

"Want to go t the café around the corner? They've got this new frapacciano I've wanted to try. And you've been in this kitchen for four hours."

"I've got to be by the phone."

"It's called a cell phone. Welcome to the 21st century."

Dawn thought back to the last time when she saw her sister moping around, Spike's death. She never thought she would get out of her room, but she had little choice. The whole leader of the new Slayer army responsibility helped her control her mourning.

And let's not forget a certain individual called the Immortal. What Buffy saw in him Dawn and everyone else in the Scooby Gang couldn't figure out.

A light bulb ignited in her mind. Buffy was acting like they got word that they had found Faith's body in a ditch some where. This wasn't like her.

"What do you say? My treat?"

"Another time, Dawn. Thanks."

"What' wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you've given up hope on getting Faith back. This isn't like you. You weren't even like this when I ran into that trouble a year ago."

Buffy looked away from the coffee machine that she hated. All the digital options on the machine. Everything a going high tech these day. Buffy hated technology.

"You ever think our luck's ever going to run out?"

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked puzzled as she emerged from the fridge with a carton of chocolate ice cream.

"We've gone against the armies of hell, been through numerous apocalypses. We've lost a few friends in the battle. I've just been wondering when our luck's going to run out."

"I don't know, sis'. But we'll get Faith back. We've always gotten through the toughest scrapes. We always will."

"I hope your right."

Dawn went over to the cabinet and removed two bowls. "If I can't buy you coffee, how about ice cream?"

A smile broke out on Buffy's face. A smile that Dawn had missed.

"Sure," Buffy said as she took a seat at the bar next to Dawn as the telephone rang from the living room. Both their hearts jumped as they both feared bad news.

Buffy's soft heart-felt smile faded away as she entered the living room with Dawn behind her. The telephone ringing on the coffee table next to Dawn's laptop.

Taking a breath, Buffy activated the speakerphone. "Hello?"

"Buffy, this is Andrew."

"What have you found out? Anything?"

"We know for sure that whoever took Faith is heading to LA."

"Why? What's in LA?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Dawnie. But I've got in touch with Angel and-----the others. I'm on my way now to the airport we will be taking off shortly after I arrive and be on our way to Rome where we'll whisk you away in the luxurious Watcher airline."

"We'll be ready. I'll notify the gang."

"See you in a few hours. Ta'ta."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Andrew was a peculiar character if ever she had seen one.

"Who are we taking?"

"You're not going."

"I'm sorry? I don't think I heard you right. It sounded like you said I wasn't going."

"I want you in Rome."

"And I'm going. You may be the slayer general, and my older sister, but I'm going."

"We don't know what's involved with Faith's abduction. We don't know what we're walking into."

"And you'll need everyone, don't try to protect me."

Buffy sat on the arm of the sofa that she thought totally clashed with the interior décor of the living room but never got around to shop for another one. Shopping. Something she hadn't done in years.

"You, Willow, Xander, Giles, Andrew and I've assigned Shane and Kelli. They're the top of their class. They're the only ones that can handle whatever this is we're walking into."

"Sounds fun," Dawn smirked. "I'll get everyone---."

The sound of a knock on the oak-wooden door distracted Dawn's thoughts as Buffy stood up and walked the few steps to answer the door. Standing at the front door: Willow, and Xander who had been her best friends since high school at Sunnydale. Giles stood next them who had been a mentor and a father to her. Shane and Kelli stood with their duffel bags over their shoulder. They were the best and brightest of the Slayers that Buffy and Faith had been training since organizing the Slayer army.

"I guess you heard?" Buffy asked as she noticed that everyone had bags.

"When did you find out?" Willow asked as she noticed there weren't any packed bags in the living room.

"Sixty seconds ago."

"Yes, well Andrew has never been the punctual type," Giles spoke as he placed his bags on the floor.

"Andrew, not punctual?" Xander smirked, "No way!"

"We'll be ready in a minute," Buffy announced as she and Dawn stepped away towards their room. The Scooby Gang taking up in the living room as Xander grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Scrolling through the station guide until falling upon the only thing that interested him. Despite the several hundred stations.

"Hey, its Star Wars," Xander stated as the scene taking place was when Master Yoda was showing everyone why he was called a master. "And it's in Italian! Wow!"

Willow rolled her eyes as she headed towards the kitchen. Shane and Kelli went over to the window seat conversing with them obviously feeling like the outcasts. The group they were associated with were one of the few that had fought to save the world and succeeded.

"Really?" Giles said as he sat next to Xander. "I never saw this before."

"You never saw Attack of the Clones?" Xander said in awe. "What is wrong with you? And you call yourself a fan. Shame! Shame on you!"

"Yes well, there was that little thing: endless threat of evil conquering the world. Nothing big."

"It's great. Lot better than 1. Not as good as the original."

"I indeed enjoyed the original. They had soul. These, have computer effects."

"Yeah well, creativity is rare these days. Fanfiction can be better that what rolls out in Hollywood"

Giles looked away from Star Wars as he looked around the room. Appreciating the calm before the inevitable storm.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay fellow readers, but we are back. (At least for now).

Meanwhile at the Hyperion. . . .

"I don't understand why I can't just go!" Spike said as he punched the bag in the training room of the basement of the Hyperion. Each strike growing stronger than the last.

"Well lets see," Angel began as he stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall as he continued to watch Spike's anger management session. "One, she doesn't know your alive. Two, if she finds out I knew, we're both dust. So I suggest that we ease her into it instead of making her very upset and stake-happy."

"Fine, fine," Spike said in between a double upper cut. "You go pick them up. And I'll stay here and continue my anger management."

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask. How's that going for you?

"I'd feel a lot better if you'd stop asking me that question," Spike said as he hit the bag so hard that it fell to the ground. "Bollocks. Bring back a new bag while your out," Spike remarked to Angel who was beginning to walk the steps back to the lobby.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Angel said over his shoulder. At times like this, Angel wondered why he didn't put Spike out of his misery decades before.

Meanwhile on a plane over the Pacific. . .

Buffy sat in her seat in the dark cabin. Her mind pondering her last visit with Angel the day before Sunnydale was nothing more than a crater in the ground. She recalled their last conversation and him walking away, fading into the darkness.

"Buffy," a voice sounded behind her, snapping her memories away back to reality.

"Yeah?" she answered as she recognized the voice of Willow.

"Can you please tell Andrew that he needs to stop going on and on about damn Star Wars before I kill him." Willow pleaded as she took the seat next to the slayer on the other side of the aisle.

"Andrew!" Buffy shouted over her shoulder. "Shut up before I throw you out of the plane. Without a parachute."

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up."

Willow snickered. "Andrew, shutting up. That'll be a miracle in itself."

"_Attention passengers_," the voice of the pilot echoed throughout the cabin. "_We are beginning our final approach to LAX. Please fasten your seatbelts_,_ and return all weapons to their holding area_."

As Buffy heard the landing gear begin to cycle down, she looked to Willow who was fastening her seatbelt nervously.

"I hate flying. Never could get used to it."

"It'll be okay. We'll be on the ground soon," Buffy reassured her long-time friend.

Meanwhile on the ground at LAX . . .

"So how are we supposed to know it's their plane?" Gunn asked as he stood next to Angel in the terminal. "What does it have _Slayer Airlines_ written on the side in red letters?"

"I have no idea. All I was told was to be here at midnight and they would find us."

"Well alright then. We'll keep a lookout for a slayer, a witch, an ex-Watcher, and a band of merry men. Sounds easy enough," Gunn said to Angel.

"Nothing with Buffy and the Scoobies is ever easy," Angel remarked.

"And that reminds me that I've been dying to know who decided to rip off Scooby Doo."

"It was probably Xander," Angel answered, as his attention was still fixated on the electronic arrival/departure board. His attention shifting to the left as he witnessed a mother and father rushing to greet their young son.

"Have we figured out how _your_ going to tell her that Blondie Bear is still around a kicking?"

"Me? Hell. _Your_ just became _you all. _If I'm going down, so is everyone else. Because we all knew, Angel said as Gunn rolled his eyes with a "_this is going to be fun expression_ on his face."

"Back to the question. You figured something out?"

"There you go with the second person. We're all a team."

"For the record, you should have told her."

"Now you tell me. Why did you wait so long give me that advice," Angel remarked smartly to Gunn as his eyes snapped off the board to the far side of the terminal. A familiar blonde leading a group towards their direction through the crowd. "There she is," Angel gestured.

Gunn followed his direction and raised an eyebrow. "She's kind of cute."

"I know," Angel responded. His mind flashing through his memories of the Slayer. And the dozen of rehearsals he made in the car on the way to the airport in telling Buffy that Spike was still alive and not getting a stake in the heart.

"Hey guys," Angel said in a shaky voice. "It's been a long time. Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah, it was fine," Buffy replied as she moved in to hug Angel. "What did you do?"

"What? I didn't do anything? Why do you think I did something?"

"A girl knows these things. And when you always looked up to the left, I knew you were up to no good."

"Nope. Not this time," Angel said as he felt like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Glancing over to Gunn he realized he had not made any introductions. And it would serve his agenda of getting the attention off of him for the moment. "This is my associate, Charles Gunn."

"Gunn!" Andrew shouted as he dropped his bags to hug him. "It's been too long. Why haven't you called. I've missed the long talks we used to share."

Gunn, maintaining his composure pushed Andrew away. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, its all right. It's been a long time. Plenty of time to forget."

"If I did forget something, I'm glad it's forgotten."

"Good!" Angel said as he moved to help Buffy with her bags. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us. Let's get back to the Hyperion."

"Fine by me," Buffy said as she looked over to watch Angel lead the way. Not helping to shake the feeling that something was going on that Angel didn't want her to know.

_May be he's seeing someone else_? Buffy asked herself. _Good for him_! _He needs to move on. But surely that's not what he's hiding. Its been too long_, she smiled to herself as she thought: "_Boy, he's just like Spike used to be when he was hiding something_."A pain struck her heart at the thought of Spike.

She reached up and touched the ring hanging on the chair around her neck as she remembered the last night that she and he spent together before Sunnydale was literally sucked to hell.

_"So I guess tomorrows the big day, uh?" Spike said._

_"Look's that way," Buffy responded as she sat down in the chair of the table in the basement of her home. "Everyone knows their assignments and what they have to do."_

_"You think this is going to work?" Spike said as he knelt down beside her. His eyes captured by her soft green eyes with his ice blue yes as he looked up. The soft eyes of a true warrior. _

_"We'll find out tomorrow," Buffy said as she put her head in her hands._

_Spike stood up and moved towards a small box in the corner of the basement. "I have something for you," he said as he returned with that box in his hands._

_Buffy raised her head to see Spike holding the box towards her. "What is it?" she asked as she opened the box. Her eyes wide and filled with confusion._

_"This ring belonged to my mother," Spike announced as she took the ring out of the box and looked at the small diamond and ruby ring in her hand. "It's the only thing I have left of her. She always told me to give it to someone that held a special place in my heart and seeing that we may not make it through tomorrow, there's no one else I can think of giving it to. Besides you"_

_"Spike, I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. Old, but beautiful."_

_"Say that you will accept it", he said as he sat down on the chair next to her. "Don't worry. I'm not proposing marriage or that we have children one day. Rest easy there, luv." This remark earning a chuckle from the slayer._

_"Then what is it for?"_

_"It's something to remember me by if I should not make it. I know we've been everything from mortal enemies to lovers. And there have been things I've done that I can never be forgiven for. All I want before we go off to battle is that you know that you do hold a special place in my heart. I am sorry for all I've done to you. Why you've taken me in I'll never understand."_

_Buffy looked over to Spike who had his head down towards the floor. Her attempts of holding back her tears growing more difficult by the moment. "You became a good man, Spike. And I would put my life in your hands any day."_

_"The true warrior till the very end," Spike remarked. And just as he could tell Buffy was fighting the urge to cry, he was fighting the urge of telling her how he truly felt for her. But what good would it do if he died tomorrow? It would only make it more difficult for her to let go. And if he did die in battle, he would want Buffy to live her life. Just with anyone other than Angel!_

"Are you okay?" Buffy heard Willow ask as she snapped back to reality as they reached the front door of the airport.

"Yeah," Buffy responded. "Just thinking."

"How the hell did you get through customs with this stuff?" Gunn asked as he was helping Xander and Giles lift the equipment into the trunk of one of the cars that would make the trip back to Hyperion.

"Easy," Giles responded. "We call it artifacts."

"Oh, okay," Gunn said as he shut the trunk.

"We got everything?" Angel asked.

"We're set, Giles responded.

"Let's go."


End file.
